


Leap Into My Arms Tonight

by dogshavenoeyes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Scratching, Smut, THEY DANCE!!, Techza, Top Phil, lovers reunited, m/m - Freeform, nervous technoblade, oh my god bottomblade, ranboo is their kid, technoblade appreciate ranboo smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogshavenoeyes/pseuds/dogshavenoeyes
Summary: He squinted from a distance, the pressure of his furrowed brows finally relaxed as he found what he was looking for; a figure, it had the shape, the wings, the reflection of green on the corner of its face. It grew bigger and more clearer. A simple blink and his legs took over. Simultaneously, the figure had the same idea.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 261





	Leap Into My Arms Tonight

Technoblade never had been a morning person. He much preferred waking up in the noon, birds singing a song into the dimly lit dusk, his husband balled up against his chest, delicate hums wrapped around him. Technoblade never had that in a few months, hell it felt like ages having no blonde bimbo right next to him, to weigh the bed with him, saying sweet sayings or longingly stares that admired each other to the bliss of them.

He'd been awoken by a kid, tromping around his house without a moment of thought, not even a chance to let techno gather his thoughts. He was roused by the small pitter patter of light-weighted footsteps, he knew those footsteps all too well. The ones he'd huffed at if he heard them enter his room without a shy knock at the door. Technoblade had observed his early mornings, how ranboo would get up so unbelievably early, the sun hadn't even had a chance to peak over the hills, though it wasn't unusual. The boy did have a daily routine of sleepwalking and plotting piles of coated white dirt on his floorboards. A simple glare and a _“youre cleaning all this up”_ made the enderman hybrid grasp the hint to discontinue. 

It was strange, honestly, having the tall walking statue live with him. He bluntly couldn’t care about him, yet he never had the same set attitude when the slender man had mental problems or just needed crumbs of comfort. Although techno thought that was more on phil’s department, techno had to substitute. By the countless marks on his calendar it was clear that it wouldn’t last long, his love was soon to finally return, reunited with him.

The faded snow glistened against the uncoordinated torches, soft horse prints drizzled around the stable, howls and soft pounding of sounds caved around the house. Technoblade focused on everything that breathed, made noise, or even a simple fall of a leaf. His eyes darted to any slight changes, fainted gold or green colored figures encouraged his scanning eyes out of desperation. 

Ranboo seemed to have noticed technos head glued to the window, practically attached to him. He sauntered over behind techno looking at the same frame techno had eyes on. Both unbothered by each others presence, it was nice. Tranquility settled on both of their shoulders. Ranboo’s mouth lifted weakly leaving a soft question to fill the silence. Immediately hesitated once technoblade lifted his head up. Clearly the window left a mark on his red pressed forehead. Completely blanking whatever ranboo was uttering about, techno knew it’d be meaningless anyway. Though, the last sentence seeped through his ears, rendering into his hazey thoughts. Techno simpered slightly, looking pleased with himself.

“is... today the day Phil returns from his trip?” 

Ranboos hands collared against each other behind his back. Body overshadowed techno, though to be fair techno was on the edge of his seat; pressing part of his upper body against the window like an obnoxious kid clacking its greasy fingers on an aquarium station. 

Techno’s thought bubble popped. The pig hybrid ripped away from the window as if he seemed to be embarrassed for being excited. Techno covered his act, forcing a chortled loudly, becoming more aware of his anxious state, though he didn’t seem to mind anymore. 

“Wouldn’t be eyes glued for his arrival if it wasn’t” 

Ranboo lifted a smile and continued to look outside. Quickly deciding to make tea.

Living with techno made him more of aware on how to handle his aura. maybe handle wouldn’t be a right choice more like? adapting. Yeah adapting. 

In this state for example, he essentially heard technos imbodyment; heart racing, hurtling eyes, bouncy legs, rattling dancing fingers against the window edge.

It haunted him, Feeling nervous or anxious was an invitation to check in with technoblade. Having that moment of tuning in with him, rare bonding but ranboo enjoyed the crumbs. 

Techno continued to have an staring contest with the glass. His ear flicked as the sound of clashing cabinets and clicks of pots and pans smeared together. The blade ignored the clumsy clatter of noise, didn’t even sprint across his mind to glance over. Silence fell once ranboo seized the packets and supplies for the teas after the minor rampage of search. 

A pot neatly placed on the stove, ranboo was patient for its whistle. Ranboo swallowed, folding his arms and leaned against the counter. Leisurely, ranboo turned his head to peek at technos back. God he could feel technos anxiety waves, it surrounded the whole house you can nearly suffocate in it. As soon as he left his eyes off of the pig, he was gone. 

Euphoria rushed through technos body, this was a dream, _its a dream_. Definitely a dream. Inhaling sharply nearly gaging from the cold air stabbing into his throat, thank god it _wasn’t a dream_. His mind rushed to places his shoes can never come across to. He squinted from a distance, the pressure of his furrowed brows finally relaxed as he found what he was looking for; a figure, it had the shape, the wings, the reflection of green on the corner of its face. It grew bigger and more clearer. A simple blink and his legs took over. Simultaneously, the figure had the same idea. 

His body heated yet numb, hazed and unlatch from the cold snow, his hair dusted with snowflakes. Pure exuberance was driven through his veins, each harsh patter against the snow took a moment to actually assess what was happening; he was about to reunite with his love, his gold, his light, his beloved that he promised the world for. It didnt matter that his cape escaped the grasp of his neck, it didnt matter his form of running was displayed sloppy or the fact that his entire body was drench with ponderous snow, non of it mattered, unlike the person infront of him. 

Arms were strictly forward. His body was a shape like a puzzle, missing his final piece. And to that, Phil fitted quite perfectly. The bird practically floated, launched onto techno knowing so dam well that he’ll be caught. Holding philza into an embrace, swathing his hands around his waist. Laughter jumped out of both of their lungs. With a huge twirl, phil leaned closer, loosely legs lifted off from the ground. he couldn’t help but feel bubbly, giddily, hell even techno let out a high school girl giggle. Cold brew of breathes twined together egress of their lungs. They both swayed from side to side unintentionally losing balance. Techno caught off guard and thumped onto the ground, squeezing Phil close to his chest as if he’d loose him to a minor fall. Phil face planted against technos chest. His head rose up and down being squished against his love’s chest. Brief moments that have been collected for heavy pants.

“did- did you really just _giggle_?-“ 

Phil  snorted, cocking his head up eagerly, never in philza’s life has he ever heard his lover giggle ever so cutely. Technoblade lifted his upper body, having no intention for phil to move from his stationed head. Leaning against his elbows mocking back at phil. 

“Its been nearly 7 months, phil, and the first words you encounter me with is ‘did i really just giggle’?” His sarcasm clearly shown.

Phil gave a shit eating grin as a reply.

“oh ho’ you _wound_ me, old man” 

In all honesty, techno couldn’t care less, if anything, he was so preoccupied by what was infront of him. Distracted on the fact that his love was right in front of him! laughing, breathing, pressing his body against his own. To be in, in fact, it was making him titter at phils lighthearted tease. Didn’t fazed that phil was staring right back at him gawking. 

“You use that term so loosely, now come over here and kiss me— _i missed you_.”

A soft chuckle left his lips right before techno (without even a second thought) slapped his lips onto Phil’s. 

Their kiss was, uncoordinated, passionate in their own sloppy way. I mean you couldn’t blame them. Both haven’t had each other in months, hell, technoblade felt Philz’s abandoned stubbles against his skin (which he took a mental note to make him shave after their session). Phil clearly feeling technos bright smile against his, he pulled back sucking in air. The sweet nectar of phil still lingering on his tongue. Despite the lack of their kiss, techno didn’t like the discontinuation.

“I missed you too” Phils hand cupped against his love’s cheek. 

Techno appeared to be shivering abit yet refused to let the running frigid wind crash the moment. Phil caught on pretty quick from the small body quivers and the little pile of snow techno carried on his head. Phil flipped his hand against technos cheek.

“Mate, wheres your cape? and gods your face is freezing” Before techno could object, phils upper body charged up. Immediately unbuttoning his button wrap to swaddled techno with. 

Techno weakly chuckled as the old man envelope his naked neck. 

“Phil, ‘m not cold” Techno ignored the first question but protested to the statement.

“Your chattering teeth says otherwise.” phil muttered before kissing his nose then swiftly arose from his seating. 

Lending out a hand to techno. Technos fingers were numb and he found it almost a task to get up. By the time techno had the strength to lugged himself out of his snow pit. A tall lad caught up with them. 

“Phil!” ranboo popped his head up with an accelerated cheer, small purple particles swarmed them as he teleported to phil for a hug. 

Phil was a literal toy doll compared to ranboo. The half enderman hybrid thought it was funny that their summarized hugs only consists of emerge up the old man and watching his legs helplessly dangle while drowned in bundled of svelte arms. For the sake and wellbeing of both parties; Ranboo would notify that he can always just hunch over to hug but phil insisted he gets picked up. 

“Heya’a maate!” Phil muffled, graciously being greeted into a warm lanky hug. 

“I missed you so much, you have no idea” 

Phils lips drooped into a pout.

“aw’haah maate!!” Pendulous legs ended trial as he was steadily placed back on the snow. 

The trio briskly ambled toward the rotting oak of the dwelling entrance, the smell of prepared tea greeted them fondly. Their boots kicked against the rugs to discard the remaining snow. Coats and buttoned wraps hung by the other side of the door hinges. Ranboo rambled abit on what changed during the months, roaming around the counter top. Lifting the pot from its place and poured a generous amount of tea to the both. 

Phil snuggled his bum on the stool, his breath washing over his hands only to rub his nippy palms together. Philza hopped in the conversation, immediately and sarcastically scolding about the continuous disorganized kitchen and the bulging knickknacks piled out of the chests. Techno sat besides the old man, blowing a low amount of breath against his brew. 

Was it weird that techno felt the need to ask to hold phils hand? Or just no blunt taken to hint that he wanted to kiss? from the past months techno lost his self-assurance about admiration or even just doing the normal physical love touch to his partner. It was to the point where his obnoxious butterflies revived in his stomach whenever the thought about his husband enter his head. Even thinking bout the word ‘husband’ made him all smirky and giddily. Curse his stupid teenage hormones that decided to resuscitate themselves and bite him right in the ass. His trains of thoughts were abruptly evaporated by the familiar voices. Everything blurred in his ears yet the last sentence slipped in and sinked.

“Aw’hah is that really true techno?” Phil gushed, collared technos chin making sure his grip was taut but pliable, and dragged him for a peck. Techno face painted dusked red like strawberry freckles.

“heh’—?” 

Ranboo wagged in agreement. “Eyes glued to the window, most action hes done in years” He snickered, tones of sarcasm was draped onto that sentence. The tall lad cleaned up his station for an excuse to not see their affection. Its not like he was uncomfortable with it just felt normal to avoid contact.

Technoblades ears wiped the air receiving the brief kiss, exhaling harshly. Mentally imploring for phil to kiss him again

(and again and again and goddam it again).

Phil chuckled releasing technos face. 

Ranboo dusted himself off as if he was about come to conclusion and exit 

“Well phil i’m glad that you’re back” enwrapping phil closely, the old mans hand cupped his lanky arms, patting his head softly with the other.

“Glad to be back” 

“I have to head off and feed my pets he’h and— oo’ oo’!” Before ranboo almost forget; he spaded his pockets, displaying out a compressed piece of dented paper that expanded like a map. Coyly rubbing his neck, his upper body suspended towards them both 

“I uh’” 

Clearing his throat, trying to find the correct words to use. 

“uh’ found a new map we could all maybe um explore,— maybe sometime this weekend..er- techno already said yes but i wanted to make sure” 

“Sure mate” 

Ranboos eyes beamed, shuffling the paper back into his pockets and headed off with a gleeful skip (which hesitatingly took a turn and switch to walking realizing he was too tall to goddam skip).

“The kid really missed you”  Technos burn up continued to fuel up, having no awareness he was gawking at phil. 

Phil batted his eyes stupidly, his tendency was long away from the kid. 

“I know he wasn’t the only one” His voice lifted almost to a high pitch. 

Technoblade (who was in the process of drinking his tea) nearly choked from philzas awfully chaste comment. He cough before his sentence became clear for the both to hear. 

“uhh’ if youre’ referring to me, than yes i _presumably so_.” 

Phil snickered but nothing too scornful 

“oh my gods, techno honey— are you alright? you haven’t been grunting at the kid like you always do—please don't tell me you forgot how to speak again, or maybe y-“ Phils voice filled with tentatives. 

“Phil please, im perfectly fine, nothing wrong, no i havent forgotten to speak and gods no i already done so many this morning” His shoulder released, denying phils assumptions. Philza scooted closer to his love, seemingly inspecting technos scrunched face.

Philza whispered gingerly.

“your face is burning” Faces were 5 inches away from each others. 

“tsh yeah” Techno followed the vocal lead and continued to whisper in a weakly vague manner.

“Funny how it grows when i come abit closer” Tease left his tongue.

“god its called ‘seeing’ old man” 

Soft simpers and the cackle of the fire were only to be heard.

“Ive noticed you dont make the small first moves anymore why is that?” A brow raised 

“well clearly because im—“

Philza tilted closer waiting for the younger to answer with a sly smirk.

“—nnervous” Technoblade huffed that escalated to a slur.

Phils whisper sled to a soft gasp.

“Oh my goDS you? nervous aroundd mee?” 

“Aw’com on phil” He pleaded.

“Its cute” His soft smile contagious towards the others

“Please” He exhaled.

“Hey, y’know what i miss?” 

“Was’ that? _—oh_?” 

Soon, both phil and techno weren’t stationary, he pulled techno out of the stool and trailed him to the small living room. Smiling deeper into their locked eyes. He broke away from the embrace, only to play a soft tune from the juke box.

“When i finally arrived in my trip, I told myself first thing when I come back home, that ill dance with my love” Phil traces his hands on technos, guiding him to his lonely hips. 

“First day and you missed me that bad? boy, I shouldn’t be the one catching butterflies” Phil draped his arms around technos neck. 

“Hush pork, have a moment will’ya?”

“Ohho youll pay for that one” With widen eyes he scoffed but left a smirk

“Ill cash in it later now hush baby n’ follow my lead” 

Fire juggled its flames gently, had no flammable items to tease but if it did it wouldn’t ruin such importance time. Fire flickering noises to deny the silence, fondly generously swooning its light across the lovers who seemed to be in deep motion.

They swayed in a very oscillate manner, if moments could be pictured and kept safe away in a book, this moment, this time, this generous part of being alive, this would certainly be collected moment in their book. 

As wavelengths go; their shoulders arise and swoop, feet untangled towards the others to rhythm, soothing their hips that had control, not a single crumb of eye contact swoop towards their own feet. Yes, they’ve haven’t danced in many months but god they still got it. 

The pig hybrid shifted one hand to intertwine with the others, stretching them out to move. 

A conversation of course accrued but never ruined their beautiful moment. 

Their voices seemingly not louder than the fires.

“Anything happen while I was away?”

Phil snuggled his head against techno chest.

“Kid being a huge nerd and unfurled dirt across the dam floor boards” Phil felt the rise of huffs technos chest formed, making him chuckle softly.

“Ok-ok, _anything new_?” He snorted

“If fully honest here phil, we have been uh’ talking about er voices and,, jus,,”

Phils head peeped up concerned.

“Have u been having bad ones lately?”

“No heh, but only because the author of this fic is too lazy for that shit” A chortle escape from his lungs.

“M’sorry what?” Phil replied with a couple of concerned blinks. 

“Uh’r nothing, dont worry about it” Hoping phil would take that to a grain of salt. 

“Please tell me you guys haven’t had amounts of microwave food while i was away” 

“Well ubere-

“Uber eats counts as microwave food”

“Oh c’mmon phil, you really think-“ 

He laughed in an odd guilty manner.

“—You really think id let us go through that?”

“Those times you challenged yourself to a dam potato diet— and that time yo—mphm”

Techno subduedly slapped his lips onto phils, putting all the passion and meaning he could into it. 

Phils brows farrowed from such rudeness, wanting to flick his nose yet within seconds in he fell into ecstasy. The kiss grew deeper. Techno would always use his cheeky side when things got into high heat.

“You were stupid for doing that” Technos sap sagged on the corner of phils mouth. phil blithely wiped it.

“Mh’m I cashed in early huh?” 

Their tension was spiritual. Soon their lips were back to being occupied but with more intendancy of lecherous.

both simply couldn’t describe how they felt properly. It simply felt like pure bliss. 

Soon phils hand explored from technos arms to his thighs, gradually snaking his hands underneath his shirt, tenderly kissing his collarbone, pink yet pale toned neck which was home welcoming despised the roughness touch.

Their pace of curious hands were quick and scattering. Breathes erupted from their low efforts to pause and inhale. 

Techno gently nibbled at the bottom of phils lips, leading to Phil slowly pushing him down to the couch. Techno halted yet trailed his kisses across phils Adam apple

“Shouldn’t we take this to bed?” He breathed out against philzas neck 

(leaving the man with a shudder) feeling dizzy already. 

Philza tugged on the ruffles of technos shirt, intending the hog to follow him upstairs.

A soft battle encountered them in decisive on who would receive and who’d be the giver. Phil would laugh when techno used those terms than the modern ones like “top” and “bottom”. 

Technoblade trailed love bites across phils neck, scuffed it even. Soft mumbles and tenderness presented pure in phils tone.

His eyes glistening on his painfully red face. Finally arriving to the bed.

“So good for me mm?— ah-” Phils lips reveal a soft moan, Techno paused and shudder a purr from phils susceptible spoken words. Phil grinned from the others response and suddenly it slapped him into a trance of victory. 

Phil pulling out the ultimate weapon

“Oh? You liked that huh? Being such a good boy for me, hm?”

Techno paused for a moment, halting his actions ever so quickly, like a little switch in his brain had been flicked with a formidable brute force shaping into a winning kiss that was owned by phil. 

Techno pooled into a puddle from his voice, his words his stupid confidence. And just like that, techno was labeled to be the receiver (for now.) 

Though putting on a perceived feminine exterior, philza was a gentle dom type which wasn’t an untold thing in bed. 

Phil shifted forward, situating himself on his lap, wrapping technos somewhat weighted legs around him, deepening the kiss with every subtle movement he made. 

Technos ankles hooked in, pushing phils hips forward than intended. 

“ _Someones eager_ ”

A tease pulling techno into somewhat of a soft begging whimper. Phil slithered his fingers under technos shirt, and with no hesitation to shovel his head in there as well. 

Techno gulped, his eyes had no clear access to observe or predict what the other would plan.

Philza rummaged in his small pockets pulling out a tool that would rat out each kiss the man laid, applying it to his lips. 

Finally beginning to put it to use.

(Soft color per se not too dark but not so light to match the pigs anatomy’s skin tone. )

“I love how you’re so patient with me hm? Letting me adore every creek and curve on your dense body. Letting me love you, kiss you, listen to you and fuck you whenever I desire. And the best part? youre all to myself.” Each word he laid, philza pressed down soft yet rowdy kisses. Planting them to technos special buttons. 

Phil was caved into a cozy smell, it was an odd swirl of burned yet peeled marshmallows that have been dipped in black coffee in dim night of slow fall snow. If he focused hard enough he could smell; thin layer of sun beating down sweat, watered down stones and potato skins with just a dash of burnt cookies, phil chuckled softly from technos two sides of aroma. 

(Clearly technoblade wanted to impress a certain someone with the first smell)

Technos indulgence took the best of him. Whimpers and soft tremendous moans broke out from the escape of harsh bites of his bottom lip. 

Embarrassment to moan over words he’d normally ignore but god, god— If philza wanted to he could easily sweet talk him till he released. Phils bruising kisses and just bluntly praising techno like this.  God techno was so vulnerable under phils clothed body. He couldn’t take this so easily. (And phil dam well knew.)

Technos arms tossed over his hazed eyes as they seem to be useless for the moment. 

Fingers hovered over the cold metal on technos belt, tracing over the leather, unfolding it with delicacy and intentional leisure like.  “Phil please” Techno softly hissing through his teeth.

“Whats wrong my love? We have all night yes? May I not savor my belove?” Techno can hear the tease sizzled on phils tongue. 

Stripping off the belt, tugging the pants and loosely revealing technos briefs.

He drew kisses onto technos aching pouch and finishing off with a kiss on his lower stomach. 

Pulling his head out of technos shirt he slide it off as well, tossing it with the rest of the piled clothes. 

(Conveniently shaped like a small nest. )

20 mins from the beginning of puckered marking and yet phil hasn’t shed a piece of fabric off him. 

(Which to that,techno felt the need to point out only to be replied with “thats too bad doll” pouting, adding a smushing kiss to leave a sting). Phil adored his well made marks trailing on technos beautiful body, his soft admiration filled techno ears.

“Look at you, such a beautiful boy, my marks suit you so well my love” 

Soft moans only to be heard from the other.

Techno’s ankles impatiently clutching against phil, locking him in even closer.

“baby, youll only wait longer than intended if you keep this up” If there was one in a few thingsto describe philza in bed,  it was, patience, a savory sweet tooth type, he would go all his way out to be steady and smooth.

Phil draged the briefs off adding them to his collection that was across the room. Techno grumbled lowly, grasping onto the sheets.

His cock sprang yet retracted.

Technos upper body peeped to look for philzas reaction only to be caught with him staring, he was only just staring, and not a single idea that techno can concise clearly. Philza knew what he was doing, ogling techno without a single movement or a finger lifted. It drove the pig hybrid crazy, being observed in such an eye candy way. It was both agonizing yet bittersweet.

Philza huffed, triggering techno’s lower half to jounce. He smiled greedily, tracing a finger around technos crotch. His finger delicately hovering around his shaft, dipping the tip of his finger on the precum, tasting it with pure judgment in his dense eyes. 

“fuck” techno mumbled, toes wrinkled against the sheets. 

Phil began to leave his kisses against the cocks beads, drawing kitten licks around them. he made sure each move was subtleyet contributed to his lovers aching needs.

“you love being this patient huh? having me savoring your sweet dick, loving every tease I give out, such a doll for me hm?” 

“I’m such a doll for you” Technos head foggy, nodded, rolling his hips. 

Philza hummed stroking and sprinkling licks to his shaft. And soon phil took techno all in, sinking his head down only to lift up from a pop and start over. it did take a task to do, he wasn’t easy going in, 

It took mouth prep. 

(but of course he took his time for that)

Hands caved around technos thighs, next morning will be such a pain.

“Such a shame you cant lay a single finger on me hm?” his breath spread against technos dick, receiving a gasp that evaporated to a hitch moan.  Phil adored techno music, a song he could never replicate, sure he can make a cover of it but god there was nothing like technos moans.

Phil continued his process of overwhelming warmth of his beloved’s cock. Taking him all in, letting his tongue preform, his nose exhaled deeply against technos bristled pubes. His eyes formed warm droplets, dragging down to his cheeks. 

Techno rolled his tongue around the pearls in his mouth, conjuring to help out, imploring to run through phils locks and get the hairs out of his way. by the time he made a decision phils mouth was vacant. 

Everyone saw technoblade as this; viscous predator, his presence screamed vexation, curtailing bodies each step the man took. any breath he could strike and cause fatal to your government.Imitating Scars to take glimpses at in disgust and never interfere with. 

But here with in bed? Here with his husband, philza? Melting over words?  He was the complete antipode with phil.

Was this the same technoblade?

Yes yes it was and he under phils gentle gaze.

“Why don’t you prep yourself up for me love, while I strip down?” Gentle whispers from phil, already fumbling to peel off his button up. techno arisen, scattering his lightheaded hands under the bed to find his unused lube.

His legs bound up, plunging in his covered lubricant finger, its been so long, well, not precisely, it was one of his guilty pleasures to rub himself off with the conceivable thought of phil doing the same. Some days it was straight up stomach down ass up mournful to pleasuring himself to the sweet scent of phils old pillowcase. 

Hesitant moans and pleaded whimpers escaped his lips, letting his fingers travel further in. Phil cherished his loves attempts of self pleasure, Unbeknownst to techno, phil did the same from his trip, of course it was always clouded thoughts and the clutch of technos old ruffled shirt. (It ripped during the years so techno didn’t have a use for them.) 

Phils skin glistened against the fondness of the moonlight. Only piece of clothing that was found on the man was his boxers. Phil let techno fill himself in, only deciding to invite his own fingers in. Pasting lube on them and trailing technos fingers off. Techno grumbled in a rasp, fiddling with his used fingers. Philza tilted his chest down,hovering over his love, gingerly welcoming his fingers inside, waiting for a reaction. 

Techno squirmed, releasing a pleasant noise, soft slurs of begging for more was all the room filled with (gasps and hot breathes as well). 

“Such a good boy for me, playing your sweet music while I prep you up” 

Phil kissed technos neck. Rubbing against his walls, technos face heated, shuddered to any noise or touch phil demonstrated.

Softly bumped into his sweet spot. Phil grinned recurring his fingers, forming them to scissors. Which techno melted under utterly heaven touches.Pulling his greedy fingers out finally ready.

His whines being unloosed feeling empty.

Phil hummed pushing technos legs further to his hips for a breathable access.  Philza cautiously leaned forward, making sure to make technoblade wait. He could tell techno wanted it, he could see the pure desperation in his eyes, he was like a little puppy, begging to be pet. 

Phils ears filled with arousing music, making him stupidly fretful. 

Straddling him close, his tip to technos entrance, without any hint of hesitation, phil plunged himself in. His lead of being an exterior patient person took a lower turn when it came to aching. Technos back erected, cussing out the ceiling, clawing the sheets, an abrupt yet bittersweet sensation filled his inner brim. 

“Oh gods” Techno pitched, phil stationed his head under technos. Puting phils hips to use, soft and steady pace to begin with,  whispering praises and admirations. Both hands being a good use on their own; one hand cuffed technos, pining them over his head to an integrate. His other, latching on technos thigh for more support. Finally receiving a coordinated and pleasant speed.

“you take me in so well, huh love?” 

Techno moaned in delight, his body being slammed against the bed board. Phil released technos wrists and handled the top bed board for a better hold. In all seconds too fast yet the pig hybrid enjoyed every bit of it.

“so good for me, watching you break down under me, so vulnerable wrapped around my cock” 

His nails digged into technos thigh, drilling into his prostate. Phil sank his teeth in technos neck, releasing the built up frustration into him. It burned him how much noises can come out of whats under him. Phil muzzled a moaned. Techno locked his arms around phils back, having an unaware intention; letting his claws drag across phils back. A soft settled yelp escaped out of him. The sting had an odd pleasured feeling.

Fuck techno was floating on clouds, tender cushioned clouds that bash skins into him so pure and dearly. How could a person be so soft and light hearted while pounding into a prostate so vigorously leaving him to watch swirling stars. Technos fate left him numb and stoop to a dizzy state. His legs bound, scrunched toes and thighs breaking down. It was all in such haze state. 

“p..phil i-” Harsh gasps and moans trafficked his fogged mouth, seemingly enough phil understood what techno requested.

Technos hair swamped around the sheets, damp and sticky from the trickled sweat built up from the both. 

“you look so gorgeous under me” 

He chuckled against technos adam apple 

“Phil... may i.?” He hitched.

“Full sentences love, i cant understand you” Phil softly kissed his jawline. 

“May i release” his eyes fluttered slurring his pleads, claws puncturing phils back. “There we go, you may” 

Techno interrupted,hitched a moan, his body churched till released in instant sensation. Fluid spiraled, dripping against both of their stomachs, his dick twitching from the overwhelming heat. His open mouth occupied by heavy pants, which phil took the opportunity to kiss him passionately. And yet that doesn’t stop phil from jamming his hips against technos. 

Phil released his seeds few seconds later, filling techno till he flooded. Technoblade shuddered at the feeling, it trickle down both his inner thighs and entrance. Phils grip loosened from the bed board and thigh.

He pulled out, thick seed line connecting to the his tip to his entrance, leaving techno grumbling over the mess. 

“You did so well” Phil cooed, with fluttering eyes, delivering sloppy pecks on technos thin sweat layered skin. Techno weakly chuckled, pulling phil into a cuddle session. Technos chest resting against phils back.

“I cant move my lower half of my body” 

Phil snorted 

“Aww im sorry for that” He teased.

“You’re- you’re going to have to carry me, phil” Phils body bounce from a silent laugh. “Techno, babe im not carrying you”

Both eyes drooped yet their voices animated fondly. A soft cessation from their aftermath sex, it was nice and soothing since their body heat dropped for a cool down. They’d managed to drift away into a light slumber, phil tucked under technos protection. Phil hugging technos numb arm, kissing it softly he mumbled words which techno presumed meant either “I cant breath you dork” or “I love you dork” based on phils soft pecks and _NOT him_ squirming around to get a breath of air; hes guessing it was the second option. “i love you too phil.” Techno drifted off to sleep before tugging blankets around the both of them (especially on phil, not wanting the old man to freeze.)  to discourage the cold that would soon sweep them. 

The saturated light beamed against the lovers faces. Most days when they get a chance theyd wake eachother up by soft dense kisses, or soft hums, with a handful of hair swirling around their fingers. But today, they both awoke from a noise they both found unpleasant, a noise thatd ruin their morning without having a thought in process.

An annoying rang screamed into the room, a door bell they both hated so dearly yet had to reply like a mother needing to cradle its baby. Of course it was nothing against the person who rang, they just have a simple hatred relationship towards being roused by the bell noise. 

_ ding dong _

technos face buried into phils hair, nearly inhaling it as he awoke.

phil mumbled

“you’re not going to answer him?”

“ _hHEE’H?_ I don’t remember him being _my kid”_ phil shuddered, feeling technos exhaled through his hair.

“techno, honey, id like to cash in that ‘for you the world, phil’ claim”

_ ding dong _

“Yknow, phil i would _LOVE to_ , honestly would but goodness me, you see, my legs are soley wrecked, my thighs? Bruised lika banana, should i go on with my-“

_ ding dong _

“COMING!” Phil flustered uncontrollably arised from the bed scrambled fumbling and nearly tripping over the clothes. Techno chortled.

“Techno where did you leave my baggage-?”

“front door” He replied bluntly.

“...” 

“wha?- _ohh.. er_ ” He buried his face into a pillow not wanting to deal with the situation. 

“just use one of my shirts” He mumbled carelessly.

Phil flicked his head ravaged into the closet.

Phil lazily dragged his feet up the stairs, wearing only technos ‘ _stfu before i open a nature valley bar on your bed_ ’ tee and some black sweatpants he didn’t even know techno had. 

_ ding don- _

“—Oh sorry to bother phil, i know its uh early and all but i came here to hand techno this, his cape flew around my place and im guessing he was looking for it?— but anyways yeah- ahha-“ Ranboo rubbed his back. He took a second and observed phil; messy hair, like if someone vacuumed it clean. his neck sparkled with bruised marks and it didnt help that the shirt revealed claw marks from the mans shoulders.

“He’ll be very appreciative of that ranboo” Phil gingerly smiled.

_“You think so?_ ” Ranboo looked at the ground and smiled as well. 

“Eh know so” Phil chuckled.

“Ah, great excellent, well back to my home” Ranboo left with a soft glee. 

“Mhm”

Phil hesitantly walked outside to beat out the snow out of the cape, coming back to his home.

“my kid got you something”

“ohh _noww hes your kid_?”

“oh hush and appreciate it” 

They paused and stared at eachother only for the other to laugh from their light heart fussy fight. Phil tossed the cape to techno, he made some attempt to catch but laziness took the best of him. 

“Hop back inn, phiiiillll” He whined.

Phil sat on the edge of the bed “Nah i dont think i will mate” He chuckled briefly closing his eyes having abit of a stretch.

Techno turned his body were phils back was. Lifting his shirt up and revealing the marks from last night, trailing wet kisses across his spine, phil arched his back sharply.

“ _Ah!”_

“Phiiilllll cmonn” Techno whined again with sprinkles of clinginess and a soft smirk. Swathing his arms around phils waist and plunging him under the sheets 

“Gods you’re so adorable-“

“Phil, with all due respect when have i, the blade, the blood god, one to be known for having a three set record on destroying country’s, have ever had a single moment of being —“

Phil pecked his cheek.

“Right now”

He exhaled “For you, and only you, phil”

“Yeah?” 

_ “For you the world, phil”  _

“I know, _my world”_

**Author's Note:**

> holllaaaa hi hey hullo :] my first fic posted and yes i would love feedback/critism :]]!! i might do more? like oneshots but who knows
> 
> !!made a playlist for both this and my upcoming oneshots!! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4SeAsRxaD3N99Gv6Nogjwb?si=9lBcf4CUSsWXFVhMDDpuKw
> 
> EDIT: oh wowza holy heck heyyy people who read ahhaaaa,, uhh.. *vanishes*  
> EDIT 2: i wont lie i was expecting death threats but you guys are so nice ty :]


End file.
